Fuerte y Linda
by Zombie-Beards
Summary: After being humiliated in front of a live audience, Kaitlyn is heartbroken. That is until a certain Mexican aristocrat offers some comforting words of his own. One-shot. Requested by coolcool02


Kaitlyn rushed through the curtains, tears streaming down her face as what just transpired in the ring replayed in her head. She saw herself nervously but excitingly waiting for her secret admirer; Big E coming out to great her with a beautiful bouquet of flowers. His speech subduing her suspicion as he dipped her before dropping her and having the most embarrassing moment of her life happen in front of everyone.

She knew AJ was crazy but, she didn't know she was evil. She didn't know AJ hated her this much to fake something like this; to play with her emotions. Kaitlyn should've listened to Natalya instead of telling her off. Why was she so stupid? Now she had no one, absolutely _no one_ to turn to for this. No Natalya. No friends. No secret admirer.

Kaitlyn started to weep harder as she nearly ran down the corridors, ignoring all the sympathetic looks from backstage. She busted into the nearest door, sinking onto the ground as she held her head in her hands.

* * *

Alberto wore a smug smirk on his face as he walked besides his good friend, Ricardo. Things around here were looking up for the Mexican aristocrat. He was first in line for the Heavyweight Championship; He was able to personally send a little welcome back message to Dolph. Yeah, it was looking up from here.

"Ricardo, my friend. _Que bonita vida." _He said, clapping the shorter man on his back. Ricardo smiled greatly at him, nodding happily at his friend's success. They continued to walk and discuss their next move when Alberto sent him off as he went to get changed.

Alberto opened the door of the men's locker room when he as met with loud sobs. Alarmed by the sound he quickly looked around before looking down and seeing the Diva's Champion balled up on the floor.

"Kaitlyn!" He exclaimed loudly before bending over and helping her up of her feet. "What happened?" He asked with concern. He had never seen her so…so beat up like this. Kaitlyn was always energetic with a huge smile on her face that instantly lightened up a room. What could have done this to her?

Kaitlyn sobbed harder, leaning into the tanned man as she tried to say something that was drowned in her sobs. Alberto instinctively started to rub her back in a form of soothing. Her state troubled him greatly. Especially finding her in the men's locker room. Anything or anyone could have left her like this.

Pushing aside his extreme conclusion, he guided the two-toned diva to a bench. He sat her down carefully as he sat down next to her. He rubbed at her back, concerned lacing his features. "Kaitlyn. What happened?" He repeated.

Kaitlyn wiped at her eyes as she took in a shaky breath. "Yo-you didn't see wha-what happen on stage?" She asked him, causing him to shake his head. She scoffed out bitterly. "Well…my secret a-admire ended up be-eing AJ." She choked out. "She se-ent out Big E who came out with these flowers. And, he…he-e spoke so sweetly to me. I believed it was him." She started to shake her head as Alberto furrowed his eyebrows. "And he went to kiss me but he-e dropped me. And then _she _came out and she called me pitiful, weak…tra-ash." Kaitlyn started to sob again at the words.

Alberto shook his head with an almost angry look on his face. How could someone do that? Play with emotions like that? Yes, the Diva's Championship was on the line but this was low for anyone to do. "_Cochina_." He muttered under his breath as he looked over at Kaitlyn sob on the bench.

He put his arm around Kaitlyn leaning her into him. She obliged as she laid her head on his shoulder as she continued to cry in her hands. "That's horrible Kaitlyn. I didn't know such a small person can be so evil." He said, rubbing her arm. He didn't know too well how to comfort her, if he was going to be honest. But, she seemed to appreciate his gestures.

The sat there in silence for a few seconds before she spoke up again. "Maybe she's right. I mean, I let her get to me. Now she'll take the last thing I have…my title." She sadly said. Alberto shook his head, taking her face in his hands and turning her head so she'd look at him.

"Listen, Kaitlyn. You're not any of those things she said. You aren't weak, pitiful, sad, a horrible champion; you're none of that. This secret admire thing, it was not any sign or anything. Your heart was being played with. Those…those _perros _were doing wrong." He said firmly, wiping away at some tears she let loose. "You're beautiful, Kaitlyn. A strong champion who won't let something like this affect her. You're going to beat her on Payback and you're going to continue being the champion you are. _Fuerte. Intellegente. Linda." _He said.

Kaitlyn looked at him for a few seconds, a slight blush on her cheeks at his words. Before she could stop herself, her lips crashed into his. Alberto didn't react at first, just having wide eyes as he looked at her closed ones. She was vulnerable; she didn't know what she was doing. He couldn't take advantage of her like this. But, as her lips started to move he found his lips following hers.

He brought his hand on the small of her back while the other made it to her cheek as he kissed back, feeling the wetness of her cheeks on his hand. He could feel her sadness in her kiss, her need for some sort of comfort. Alberto was, surprisingly to him, happy to give her the comfort she needed. He did find the Diva's champion to be attractive but with his tunnel vision focusing on the Heavyweight belt he hadn't ever tried to take this into anything more than what it was; an attraction.

Kaitlyn pulled back quickly woth her eyes dazed slightly before they widen in realization at what she just did. She covered her mouth as she stood up from the bench. Alberto was still dazed from the kiss when his gaze followed her as she back up slowly.

"I-I'm sorry!" She apologized with a blush on her face. "Tha-thank you for your…yeah." She stumbled out before quickly leaving the locker room.

The Mexican superstar placed his fingers on his lips as he looked over at the door. A grin crept on his face as he stood up from his sitting position and started to go over to his bag before looking over at the door again. Little did he know, the Diva's Champion was also sporting a small smile on her face at the recent event. She wasn't close to okay yet, but that kiss definitely made her feel slightly better.

* * *

**A/N: This was for coolcool02! I hope you enjoyed this! It was actually quite enjoyable to write. ^.^ Please review!  
**


End file.
